Heart Of Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things have spiraled out of control. With Trevor more likely dead than missing, what happens to the GTA gang?


**A/N: Revamping this. Happy 2017 everyone!**

Carly groaned painfully as she stirred around and opened her eyes, seeing the cracks in the Velum's windshield but it was still intact while the rest of the plane was badly damaged.

"Aw, fuck!" The 16 year old mutters after managing to unbuckle herself and trying to open the door, only to find it jammed. She brought her size six ankle length steel capped motorcycle boots up and rammed them against the windshield, breaking it and managing to drag herself out of the wrecked plane, jumping down and falling to her scraped up hands and knees.

Carly grunted as she pulled herself up to her full height and turned around, glad that she opted to take the Velum instead of the Cuban 800. It left her with injuries that she didn't know the full extent of just yet but it at least saved her life when it crashed.

The past few days were a complete blur, Carly couldn't remember why she was in the plane or leaving San Andreas at all. She jolted forward when she was once again knocked down and turned around, seeing a pissed off Ivory Smith.

"You really… are becoming a hard one to kill, Carly Jade!" Ivory growled, a crowbar clutched tightly in his right hand.

"Should've thought about that before you did start trying to kill me, you silver haired demon. But like Trevor and every other sick ass psychopath, you don't think things through." Carly says, Ivory ramming the crowbar into Carly's right hip but Carly didn't scream, refusing to show Ivory any pain.

"Let it out, bitch. Scream for me!" Ivory growled, yelling the last part but Carly just smirked at him. Ivory swung the crowbar at Carly again but she jumped up and grabbed it, both fighting over it. Carly kicked Ivory's knee out, the crowbar in her hands now. She struck Ivory with it twice, the last time causing a sickening crack to echo from Ivory's head and making him fall to the ground unconscious.

Carly breathed heavily, her bruised and battered body throbbing in pain as she dragged herself to the road, cringing as a set of headlights nearly blinded her when a Lost MC van stopped inches from her, its driver getting out and running over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Carly… Carly, it's alright. Drop the crowbar, it's okay." Johnny says softly, the crowbar in Carly's tiny right hand clanging after it hit the ground. Johnny immediately pulled her into a hug, the tiny brunette hanging onto him as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"John… I think I killed Ivory." Carly says, Johnny looking towards McKenzie Field and seeing Ivory, who was still out cold. Johnny, however, was more concerned about Carly and picked her up into his arms, taking her to the van and opening the passenger door before putting Carly in the seat and buckling her in.

"If he's dead, he damn well deserved it, baby girl. The bastard had it coming like his old man did." Johnny says, lightly kissing Carly's forehead before backing away and closing the door. Johnny ran to the still open driver's side, got in and closed the door before driving off, heading to Sandy Shores Medical Center. Johnny got out and ran to the passenger side, opening the door and grabbing Carly, sprinting into the E.R with her as Clint looked up.

"Oh, fuck! John, what happened?!" Clint says as he led Carly and Johnny into a treatment room.

"That bastard Ivory caused Carly's plane to crash, then tried to beat her to death!" Johnny says, putting Carly on the gurney as Clint shined a light in her eyes, Carly trying to look away.

"Carly, it's alright, tiny girl. You're safe now. Where does it hurt?" Clint says.

"Everywhere, from the plane crash… Ivory bashed the crowbar against my right hip to try to stop me from getting away… then it all went crazy." Carly says as Clint and Johnny helped her lie down, Sara walking in.

"Sara, can you call the C.T and X Ray techs, tell them to scan her head, ribcage and right hip?" Clint asks.

"Got it. You'll be okay, kiddo." Sara says, lightly rubbing Carly's forearm before leaving.

Meanwhile, 13 year old Sam had returned to the caravan, having spent the entire day looking for Trevor and having no luck.

"Hope you're having better luck than I am, Ashley. It's not like Dad to just drop off the grid." Sam mutters as Rys walks in.

"Still can't find him?" Rys asks, Sam nodding. "He'll turn up somewhere, Sammy girl." He says as the two 13 year olds hugged and kissed.

"I hope so… I'm also worried about Carly, she's gone missing too." Sam says, hoping that her friend, almost sister, would turn up soon.

"Hey, Carly's incredibly tough. Whatever trouble she and Trevor have gotten into, they'll find a way to get out of it." Rys says, lightly rubbing Sam's shoulders.

But both knew it wasn't like either Trevor or Carly to disappear and leave no way for their friends and family to reach them… which is why they were worried.

Neither Sam or Rys had seen Trevor and Carly in almost a day… and they knew something wasn't right.


End file.
